(1) Field of Invention
Conversion of a four cycle internal combustion engine into a single acting reversible, two cycle, steam engine.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Heretofore internal combustion gasoline engines have been provided which can be started rotating by introduction of compressed air, and then shifted to internal combustion operation. Other internal combustion engines have been converted for operation by fluid pressure supplied to the cylinders through the spark plug openings in timed relation to engine speed effected by a common rotary valve driven in timed relation to engine speed effected by a common rotary valve driven in timed relation to the engine speed. In this type of conversion, the original intake valves, or their ports, are permanently closed.
Other compressed air engines have been fabricated, using a multi-cylinder, four cycle internal combustion engine block as the block for a four cycle compressor.
Still other engines operate on the Carnot cycle.